Beginnings,New and Old
by bleachfreak65
Summary: A boy always alone,a girl hiding behind a smile,when they meet something sparks.A/N sorry probably bad at summary's! please review criticism welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** _The Beginning_

_A/N: hey this is my first fanfic, it's basically about toshiros life with momo from his pov __I just got the idea and really wanted to show you so have fun reading!_

Alone, Alone, Alone. I had always been alone until she entered my world. I was wandering down a street. I really didn't know where and it really didn't matter.

I had recently come here to a place called soul society and over time I had learned about shinigami and hollow and such, but everyone ignored me and stayed away,They didn't even look me in the eye.

Then I saw a girl with light brown hair in pig tails and the most beautiful brown eyes, I couldn't even describe them. She was clutching a basket and had a terrified look on her beautiful features. I also noticed that there were two men standing in front of her. I felt angry, not just because they were picking on a girl but because they gave her such a terrible expression.

I could just barely make out what they were saying,

"Look, give us the bread and no one will get hurt, little lady." said the fancy dressed man.

"No. these pastries are for grandma!" said the girl.

Her voice sounded scared, "Well then, I guess we'll have to use force!"

Then the other man stepped forward and drew a sword. That got me moving. I knew I couldn't take them down head on so I needed a distraction….there! I picked up a small stone and climbed up a nearby house.

I managed to sneak up so that I was sitting on the roof next to them. I threw the stone at a nearby pot. It shattered and water poured everywhere. That was it. They turned long enough for me to jump down and wack the big mans wrist so he dropped the sword.

I picked up the blade and they both turned back around. "Hey you little punk stay out of this!" He tried to grab the sword back but I sidestepped and swung at his arm, hard. "God dammit!"

he clutched at his stump desperate to stop the bleeding. "You'll pay for this!" the other man yelled. But he looked pretty scared then they both ran like their life depended on it.

"Thank you." I turned and saw her, a smile that made me melt inside. "y-you're welcome." I managed to stammer. I dropped the sword and tried to leave when she stopped me. "My name is Hinamori Momo. What's yours?" I was shocked.

Most people didn't even look at me let alone ask my name. "I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro." I really didn't know what to say, but there was something different about her. "Would you like me to walk you home?" she simply nodded. After we walked for a few minutes in silence she spoke up,

"You have a very strange color for your eyes and hair." There it was, she was going to make fun of me too, huh? "I think you look cool, like snow!" That surprised me. She didn't even question why I looked like that.

She even complimented me! "Is that it?" I asked. She nodded, and then said, "You can stay and eat if you want!" Normally I would decline but she looked so nice and welcoming…

"I guess I could." She smiled and grabbed my hand, "Come on then!" she pulled me inside and said "Grandma, I brought the pastries!" An old looking woman looked up from the table "How nice. Who is this young boy momo?" she looked at me then back and said,

"He saved me from some people. His name is Toshiro." The woman smiled at me and said, "Thank you for saving her. Do you have anywhere to go?"

I replied simply, "No, I don't…" but I didn't want to bother her by staying is what I wanted to say but she quickly said, "Well there's plenty of room here if you want to stay."

I guess it couldn't hurt. "Sure, if it's fine with you." And there it was, I was adopted. Momo then pulled me to the side, "Shiro-chan, lets go chill the watermelon." I was about to reply when I noticed something, "Did you just call me Shiro-chan?" She nodded like it was perfectly normal.

"But why?" She smiled that warm smile and said, "Because you look like snow and your name is Toshiro so I thought id call you Shiro-chan!" she said it so simply it amazed me. "I don't get how you're mind works but stop calling me that." She looked like she was about to cry after that and I couldn't help it,

"F-f-fine just don't cry, please?" she smiled happily, "Thank you shiro-chan!"

_A/N: I don't know if I should skip to when momo enters the academy or if I should stay like this for awhile please tell me in your review either way it'll be interesting!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Revenge_

_A/N Thanks for the reviews! I'm going to try my best on this one, I decided to not skip to Shinigami Academy yet but I will soon._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach if I did it wouldn't be as awesome and Momo and Toshi would be together. :}_

It's been four weeks since I was adopted into Momos family. I was leaving for work when Momo ran up behind me, "What are you doing following me bedwetter?" "I wanted to help you with work." Ever since I came I made Momo stop working because, I would never admit it but I didn't want her getting hurt on the farm equipment, however no one would hire me, they thought I was going to steal something or were just scared of me.

"I don't need any help from you I'll be fine." Toshiro said. "But last time you came home with a huge gash on your back! And you didn't say a word about what happened!" It was true I didn't say a word to them, but that's because they didn't know what I did for work….

[Flashback]

I was doing the usual, in the usual run down street, with the usual run down people. Then something unusual appeared, now at the time I didn't know what Shinigami looked like simply what they were.

I saw a man in a black kimono, he looked rich compared to everyone else. So I did the usual, I snuck up right in front of him and pretended to trip over him. Then proceeded to cry fake tears. He leaned down and said, "Don't worry c'mon don't cry! You want some candy?"

I was surprised. Most people wouldn't lean down, just yell which I would use as a distraction. But this proved quite better…. "Here I'll give you some candy." He reached for his sleeve and I reached into his shirt.

I took his pouch of coins and ran. "Hey you! Wait, what the hell? Give me back my money!" I ran as fast as I could, still feeling sad that I trampled on his kindness. I couldn't hear him anymore after all, I took my special route.

There's no way he could have followed… suddenly he appeared in front of me, I didn't even see him move! "Hey kid give me that money or else!" Only now in my terrified state did I notice his features, he had black hair in a slicked back fashion, brown eyes and a sword… wait no, a sheath he was holding the sword…

I ran again desperately he slashed my back, deep. I fell and turned around. "This is the end, brat." His sword rose and I thought I was going to die.

Then a pale hand grabbed the man's before he was able to slash. "Whoa whoa now don't kill him, it's not our mission to harm civilians."

"B-but Captain he took my money!"

"Are you going against orders? Don't worry I'll take care of it." With that he reluctantly left.

I then saw the new man, he was wearing the same robes as the other man… Except he had two swords and a white haori, he had brown eyes and long white hair. "Hello I'm Jyuushiro Ukitake, captain of squad 13, what's your name?"

"I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya" So this was a captain, huh? He seemed nice, but I wasn't letting my guard down. Even if we fought I should have the home advantage... Even invincible captains have a weakness. "Don't worry you can keep the money. Do you need to be healed?" I was in awe, not only did he let me keep stolen money but he offered to heal my wounds? "No thank you, I'm fine." And with that I ran.

[End flashback]

"No Momo you can't help." But no matter how long I waited she didn't move, was she that stubborn? "But Shiro-Chan I won't get in the way I promise I'll help!" She then used the puppy dog eyes and pouty face, I couldn't resist she's too damn cute! "Fine but do what I say. If I say run, run. Don't even look back, go straight home."

"Thanks Shiro-Chan" Then she used her smile and lit up my world.

~a few hours later~

"Momo, go distract that man behind the counter." Toshiro ordered. "Roger!"

"Hey can I have some for free?"

"No, now leave you little brat." She then took a handful of pastries and ran. "Hey, get back here!" She wasn't carrying the real load so she could drop it if she needed to. I used this time to take everything there and meet up at the river. When I got there her pastries were on the ground along with a letter…

_'Dear white haired brat,_

_We took your girl and are waiting at the alleyway you attacked us at, we want you there alone at three or she dies._

_Sincerely,_

_The men you attacked 4 weeks ago'_

"Damn it!" I dropped my stuff. It was 2:56! I ran. When I got there I found her bound and gagged.

"Well you did come alone, then again what friends does street trash like you have?" He was next to her with a blade to her throat surrounded by men with swords. One, I noticed, was the man who's hand I cut off, the one with the blade was the fancy dressed man. Great, there's no way I can take them!

It's impossible! This one time it's impossible. Then a flash of white and the one with a blade up against her throat was unconscious "Whoa now there isn't a need for violence is there?" It was the captain from before! But how?

They all came at him and I couldn't even see what happened next. They were all unconscious but alive. "Well that takes care of that! So are you okay?"

"Ya but Momo!" I pointed at her, he quickly untied her and took off the mouth piece. "Thank you big Shiro!" I'm still not used to her nicknames. "Sorry Ukitake-San she has weird nicknames."

"Shiro-Chan!" He laughed. "It's okay, I like it!" He had a kind smile, I knew I could trust him. "So how'd you know I was in trouble?"

"Oh, simple. I stationed a hell butterfly to watch you because you had high spiritual pressure. It's fine though." With that we parted ways and headed home. "Well now I know what you do for work Shiro-Chan!"

_A/N I'm probably gonna skip to the academy next chapter and sorry for the late update!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Broken Happiness**

**A/N Sorry it's so short, I couldn't think of any more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters if I did it wouldn't be as awesome! :}**

It's been 20 years since I met that captain, Momo is now physically about 12 and I'm about 10. I was still thinking every now and then what he had meant by, "You have spiritual pressure but it's nothing." If I have it then how is it nothing? "Hey, Shiro-Chan." "What is it? And stop calling me that." "I heard that the shinigami academy is having exams soon." That captain had also told Momo that she had high spiritual pressure, so ever since shes wanted to become a Shinigami. "So? Just go take them, you've been studying since you were told you had a chance." "But I wanted to wait until you were old enough to take them too." "Baka, I don't want to be a Shinigami." I don't want her to be one either, it's too dangerous but I wont get in her way. "Are you sure? Being a Shinigami would be awesome!" "Nope too much work. Go ahead on your own."

~The next week~

"Well I'm going to go take the exams, I wonder if I'll get in…" "Of course you will, bedwetter." She then left eagerly. "Well I'm going to get some watermelons for the celebration. I'll be back, Grandma." She nodded and I left.

When I got back, Momo was already hopping up and down with happiness. "Shiro-Chan I got in I did it!" She smiled brightly. "Good, I got you some watermelon. Let's eat." "Ya." A few weeks later, she left for the academy. I was shocked at how it affected me, I ate less I was less active. I was deppressed. The smile that lit up my world just left and it darkened. Sure she visited but her hair was longer and she came less and less, guess she has a goal now. Grandma's getting skinnier and I've been having weird dreams, it's like a blazing white and its really cold but that's it. The next morning Momo came by again. "Shiro-Chan! I graduated from the academy! I'm going to become a member of Captain Aizen's squad!" "That's great, bedwetter." "I don't wet the bed anymore!" And the happiness was back, whenever she's around. It scares me sometimes how much control she has over me without even realizing it. "But Shiro-Chan, I wont be able to visit anymore…" That struck me… Not visiting anymore? Is she crazy? Without her I'll be sad and deppressed a lot more, no she took the sadness away! She can't leave! "Uuuuhhh" I couldn't say it. It would ruin all her dreams and I couldn't ask that. "That's great I hope you become a vice captain or something." "Theres no way I'll make it to being a vice captain!" We had some more fun before she left, along with my smile. I decided I would become a shinigami no matter what… I would see her again.

~A few months later~

They are having exams again today and I'll be going, I've been studying as hard as I could. I need to go through this school as quickly as possible so I can see her again. I waited after the exams which seemed easy enough at the board where the results would be posted. There it was! I ran over pushing through people until I saw it… I made it! And top of the examinees! That was it,I was going to the academy!

A/N I don't know if I should skip through the academy or not,and I get the feeling I went through Momo's academy days too quickly so please review and say what you think. :}


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Getting Settled**

**A/N Sorry for the long wait, my internet was turned off. :'[**

**Anyway I just got back and I haven't read my reviews or pm yet so I might not have heard your requests but I'll get right on that! So read what I wrote during my internet less days. :D**

When I arrived at the academy I followed the flow of people until I reached the double doors leading to

the inside. I saw some signs telling which years go where so I followed the directions to the auditorium.

When I got there I gasped at the sight, well over a thousand students were looking for seats and many

were just standing, hate to admit it but I was too short to see over everyone so I just stood there

listening for the speaker. Then someone tapped my shoulder, "Hey, are you Hitsugaya Toshiro?"

I turned to see a boy in a students' uniform, "Yes." I replied, he pulled out a folded male students'

uniform and said, "Put this on and go backstage." "Okay." I took the uniform and went to the changing

rooms, normally if someone had said that to me out of the blue I'd deny them and quickly walk away,

however I knew this was coming.

~Flashback~

I was next to get my uniform, when it was my turn the man asked me my

size, when I told him he looked shocked and said, "We don't have that size.

Go to the back room and we'll get you fitted." So I walked slowly to the

back room and sure enough there was a man with measuring tape, it felt

a little awkward but besides that it was fine. Afterwards the man told me I

would have the uniform delivered to me and that I was too small for the

normal ones. I walked down the hall when a teacher stopped me, "Are you

Hitsugaya?" When I replied he smiled and said, "You have the most

astounding marks on the entrance exam. I'd like it if you spoke during

the coronation." I was a little shocked however I didn't show it in my

expression. "Do you want a speech?" "Yes, I would like you to tell us how you

learned so much on the streets of rukongai as well as how you predict your

school life will be." To be honest it was a pain to do this, I don't enjoy

talking and I really don't have much to say. I studied just like everyone

else and planned on graduating as soon as possible, however it was

obvious he would be persistent and I might as well have a good impression,

who knows? It might help me pass easier, "Okay, I'll speak" after he

explained a few details I was off to my home.

~End flashback~

When I finished changing I hurried to the stage, then I saw the teachers as well as a silver haired

golden eyed shinigami with a mustache wearing the white seated first squad officer haori and a vice

captains armband next to him was a very old shinigami with a very long beard tied together by a purple

string wearing a captain haori and holding a staff. I walked over and immediately I could sense his

enormous spiritual pressure, I could tell who he was very easily. I bowed and said, "It's an honor to meet

you, Captain Commander, my name is Hitsugaya Toshiro I've been asked to speak here." "So you're the

top examinee, you seem very young. How old are you?" "367, Sir." "So very young yet so intelligent, I

believe you will be very powerful one day." "Thank you, Sir" I walked to my position as last in line and

was a little surprised, I never thought much of myself before Momo came into my life, now I've gotten

this great opportunity thanks to her, I hope I see her again soon. I was a little nervous about my speech,

after all I never really speak my mind and when I do few listen so saying so much in front of so many is

very new. We walked out in line and quickly sat. I waited until everyone was finished, I was almost last

when the teacher said, "And now I'd like to call upon an exceptional young boy who entered top of the

examinees the now first year Hitsugaya Toshiro!" I walked up to the microphone and pulled out my

speech. With one last look over I put it pack in my kimono and began. "20 years ago I met a captain who

told me and my friend we had high spiritual pressure, a few years ago my friend who was very important

to me went to the shinigami academy, and 3 months ago she graduated and entered the gotei 13. I

won't be able to see her again unless I become a shinigami, so to put it simply I don't have any really

special or important dreams nor do I have any real reason or desire in becoming a shinigami, but I want

to see her again so I studied and obviously I happened to be the top examinee. But I'm not special or

rich I'm just lucky, then again I probably won't become anyone important in the gotei 13. So everyone

who has dreams and desires to become a vice captain or even captain will probably do it. I simply plan

on graduating as quickly as possible to become strong enough to see and protect my friend. She wants

to serve under the gotei 13 so I will also do my best as a member of it. Well that's the end to my

speech." With that I went and sat down with a large applause and some strange looks from a lot of

people then the captain commander stood, walked over and spoke.

**A/N Sorry it's short but I didn't want to write too much in case of reviews going against what I wrote. . To be honest I haven't seen the 2****nd**** movie recently and I never really knew how long it really took Toshi to graduate so bear with my knowledge on the next chapters please R&R thanks!**


	5. chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Belonging**

**A/N Sorry for the wait ive been getting major writers block lately plus schools coming up so I'll be busy but here's a new chappie. :D**

After the ceremony was over I quickly left the stage and headed toward where the rest of the first years

were going. We were handed papers that were assigned based on our entrance exam scores, when I

looked at the paper it said my name, room, age and score as well as which dorm room I've been given.

We were told to head to our dorms and meet our roommates as soon as possible, get settled then go to

class tomarrow at 8:00 am to 7:00 pm with lunch breaks between. So I searched for my room , number

406, when I entered there was already someone there. A boy a bit older then me with sort wild looking

brown hair and dark eyes that reminded me of a dog, but the most noticable feature was the red tattoo

on both of his cheeks it was shaped sort of like a claw. "Yo, my name's Inuzuka Kiba. Whats yours?" He

seemed like the rash idiotic type to me. Either way I had to share the room so I might as well be friendly.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro." He then raised his eyebrows in shock. "You're Toshiro? You had a crazy speech up

there but I couldn't see you. Good job on the exams, I barley passed." As I thought he's not that smart

and wait, did he just call me by my first name? "Inuzuka-**san,** I would prefer it if you didn't call me by my

first name but thank you for the compliment." I put emphesis on the san and went to my side of the

room. It seemed they already had all my books and such on the bed. I cleared them off and started

studying one on kido spells when I was interupted. "You're really studying? No wonder you were top of

the examinees, I'm going to go meet up with some people wanna come?" "No." I just wanted to study

until dinner then sleep. "Fine I'll be back at dinner don't touch my stuff, okay?" "Okay, just go." Why

would I touch it anyway? He left and about 30 minutes later I heard a shuffling sound coming from his

side of the room I immediately got into a combat stance and walked over. I raised a eyebrow when his

bag had a tail and was moving . I grabbed the bag and opened it just then Kiba walked in. "Hey I thought

you said you wouldn't touch my stuff!" he grabbed it out of my hands and was in shock when the

contents were still in my possession. "Why did you bring a dog to the academy?" The dog was white

with brown ears and a tuft of spikey fur on the back of his head. "Because they don't allow pets and I

need Akamaru." Akamaru? What a strange name for a white dog. [a/n akamaru=red] "Fine I won't tell

anyone as long as Akamaru dosent get in the way, okay?" "Thanks!" Afterword during dinner it was

obvious he was feeding Akamaru under the table but no one seemed to notice or care. As I went to

sleep that night I noticed something… No one here whispered behind my back or stayed away, everyone

was open and cheerful plus a certain dog lover was getting annoying. Over the next few weeks I was

allowed to skip grades and soon the whispers and glares were back however even if it was only for a

short while I felt like I belonged, and that feeling is almost like being with Hinamori again, almost.

**A/N Sorry it's short but I couldn't think of more plus virtual cookie to whoever recongnizes the obvious reference with Toshiro's roomate I just need a stupid side character is all and I think Kiba's pretty cool anyway I'll try for a longer one next time thx for reading and remember R/R.**


	6. chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Accidents**

Even though I skipped grades we still keep the same room mates every year. So, as usual, I was being harassed by Kiba to play "the latest and most awesome game," as he puts it. Although unlike him **I** have a test tomarrow and I wanted to study. "Oh c'mon, all you ever do is study. You're already top of the **3****rd** years, when you're supposed to be a first year." Oh Kiba, how I wish you'd shut up or understand that I just want to hurry and graduate. "I've also heard the teachers considering having you skip another grade! It's insane, what's next? You're gonna awaken your zanpuktou before you graduate?" He kept whining, but I tuned him out until I realized the time. "Inuzuka, its time for MY 3rd year team to chaperone YOUR 1st year class, lets go." "Fine! Lets go." After we got ready both me and kiba hurried to the senkai gate. "Hey, Hitsugaya, Inuzuka you're late" I apologised swiftly and stood in the front with my classmates, if I do a good job on this I might be able to skip another year, after all there are only 6 years at this academy and im already a 3rd year… but its not fast enough… I haven't seen Momo since I entered… and all I have is a letter congradulating me on entering from her… I guess she's busy though. After all, shes a shinigami. Wait! What if… what if she was killed on a mission! No… I cant let my paranoia get ahead of me… I'll have to finish this mission anyway. As we collected our standard katana from the rack, minefelt unnatural. I've been noticing it recently, the katana almost feels like a lead pipe, straight and unbalanced, not to mention no handle. Maybe it's just me…

~A few hours later~

I snapped out of my daze when I heard a low rumble of a hollow… a real one… no!The shinigami lookouts are supposed to keep a barrier up so no real hollows can get in, but there was no mistaking that howl or this sensation as one of the fakes… we gathered up the students and immediately ordered them through the senkai gate. Kiba was at the back waiting for me, that's when my classmate, Osaka, suddenly lurched forward, when I looked to see what was wrong, I froze. There was a look of horror on his face, a slight amount of blood trickled down his lips and the hollows hand emerged from his stomach. Seconds felt like hours when the hollow pulled his hand out and the look on Osaka's face contricted with pain and he collapsed… stone dead… I turned to see the hollow… its blood shot eyes eerily gazed at us. It was huge and my other classmate, Hisoka(we were in a group of three), charged with his sword raised and was easily taken down by the hollow. I tried my radio… No good. I threw it on the ground in anger, then the senkai gate closed… as I turned, positive I was now alone, I saw Kiba, he stayed! No, wait, that means he disobeyed a direct order! "Inuzuka, what the hell are you doing?" "I'm saving your ass, looks like your friends are down for the count." he then put Akamaru… wait, he brought Akamaru? Down and pulled out his katana stood next to me and said, "So let's go, or is the genius Hitsugaya Toshiro scared?" "I'm not scared! I'm just shaking because its cold!" "It's really hot out to me but whatever." As we continued to dodge the hollow I realised something… I was cold, no, I was freezing! But he wasn't and the weather certaintly didn't call for it… Just then, Kiba jumped back and hit me. "You idiot, look where y….!" I couldnt finish we had both landed on a clearly not so stable surface and fallen, I blacked out…

When I awoke it appeared I had only been unconcious for a few seconds… Kiba on the other hand was out cold. I saw the hollow run towards us... every instinct told me to dodge but if I did he would hit Kiba.. I didn't hesitate to attempt a block instead. I managed to stop the hollow but its finger shot out and stabbed me. I coughed up blood then continued to force it back while striking its arm.. I missed and do you know why? Because the sword felt unnatural in my hands..I couldn't swing it properly. As the hollow came back for a second swing it seemed slow motion, I heard a deep voice inside me.. and felt the freezing cold suddenly become warmth, then the voice spoke, "Toshiro… drop your katana and believe in me.. I promise I'll protect you." I didn't know whether I should trust him or not but now was not the time to deny protection, I dropped my katana and closed my eyes, as I opened them I saw a semi solid looking katana in my hand… it was fairly long with a starshaped hilt... it also felt perfect in my hands! I suddenly felt a huge power well up inside me and as I released it an inhuman roar erupted from my throat and I ran the hollow through with this new weapon, I surprised myself as I growled, when the hollow disappeared I saw a dragon. The same one from my dreams! It spoke.. "Toshiro, my name is.." Just then, I heard kiba yell, "Toshiro!" which snapped me out of what was happening… "What?" "Good, you're back to normal." "What do you mean?" "When I woke up, I saw the hollow about to attack you when your spiritual preassure sky rocketed and you ROARED like a animal and SHUNPO'ED in front of the hollow stapped it then it FROZE solid and you GROWLED when I called you, you didn't move so I ran up and youre eyes looked totally different." I was shocked then asked, "How different?" "First, they were RED then the pupils where like slits, you growled at me until I shook you out of it." I didn't really know what to think so I asked a question that most people would answer yes to WITHOUT having to see that "Are you afraid of me?" "Of couse not! You looked so cool! Just like a dragon!" I was relieved ,then I felt like crying… it reminded me of how accepting Momo was when we first met. "Hey Inuzuka, lets head back now." "Yeah." On our way back to the training grounds, Kiba stopped, looking around for something… "Akamaru, where are you?" I jumped, what if there was more then one hollow? "I saw Kiba jump back suddenly when another, no, two more hollows appeared.. and one had Akamaru, no Akamaru's LEGS hanging out of its mouth, they were instantly swallowed, Kiba yelled, check that, SCREAMED and if it wasn't for the sudden hand he would have jumped, "Whoa there, Inuzuka-san I know you're angry but getting youreself killed wont solve anything, calm down I'll take care of it." I looked and my eyes widened "Ukitake Taicho!" he smiled and said "Well, it has been awhile Hitsu.." his sentence was cut short by the hollow thrusting its arm towards him, he stopped it with ease and said "I was talking, that's rude." He then killed them both before I could blink. "Are you okay?" I was going to answer when I realised the question wasn't directed towards me.. Rather towards Kiba. "But,but! Akamaru… I couldn't save him!" "Both me and Ukitake mourned with him even when we went back to our barracks for the night. After getting patched up he didn't say a WORD to me and studied until we went to bed, I even heard him crying until he fell asleep...

A/N Sorry! For the late update! I just had my birthday and school,now halloween to worry about.. so I made it extra long, now my hands hurt from typing! I hope your happy! Damn Kiba he ruined Toshiro's chance of getting his zanpuktou… oh well, the review button is nice isnt it?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Death happens**:

Today was awful….I couldn't even begin; to be honest I really missed kibas antics and such. But today without akamaru he was just...just not studied alone,didn't talk to anyone,and worst of all he didn't then I finally decided to do something I normally never did "hey kiba wanna go prank the priciple like always?" at least that's what he did..I always declined it was as if we switched positions! "No...I just don't feel like it..." that's was the last straw! I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the training area "ow! What are you doing? Let me go!" "I'm going to have to beat you into happiness" I continued to drag him to the 3rd years training area luckily anyone 3rd or higher could practice whenever they want .I threw him a wooden sword took on myself and assumed a battle ready position "I'm ready when you are" he charged and I countered everything he threw at me. Not missing a beat when I beat him time and again "looks like you blaming yourself for akamarus death" he winced at the name and halted "so what? It's my fault anyway! One I shouldn't have brought him along two I should have kept him with me and three I should've died to!" then I simply stated the obvious "one you brought him because it was inspection day and they would've found him two if you kept him with you he'd be in more danger and you couldn't have possibly known there were more hollows and three, if you died to then who would pester me all day?" on the last one he chuckled "good looks like your back to normal" he just smiled his toothy grin and left for lunch with me following. The next day things were looking better,kiba was normal again and I had been boosted another year.i was now a 4th year then when I came back from class kiba was packing…. "Why are you packing? Got another roommate?" "No I'm leaving the academy" I was shocked…I hadn't expected this and I sure didn't like it…he was what kept me from only thinking of momo now he's leaving to! "Really? Why?" "Because I just don't feel it you know? I'm happy I met someone as strong as you maybe I'll try again in a couple years but I just heard that my dad passed away so I want to help support my mother and my baby brother" I was shocked even more then before but realized it would be useless to try and stop him, so I smiled "okay, but if you need any help just write a letter." With that he finished packing and left..I was alone now..Without a roomate,without kiba, but most of all still without momo.

~three weeks later~

I was pondering my loss of kiba and staring out the window in my new 5th year classroom when someone came over "hey are you the famous child prodigy hitsugaya toshiro?" I looked up and little did I know the long haired blue eyed classmate in front of me would start something I would NEVER forget.

**a/n hey! It's been forever! Anyway I think you guessed it but I finally decided to bring in that second movie we all love so much! So here enters kusaka soujirou ,and no I'm not skipping the academy and showing the rest of the movie but later ill squeeze it in…well cya R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Toshiro and Kusaka

"_Are you __**The**__ Hitsugaya Toshiro, The young genius everyone's been talking about?"__ßreview_

"Who're you?" he smiled and reached out to shake my hand, "kusaka soujirou" ….I took it.

~_~ 1 week later

"hey toshiro" "yo kusaka" "say, I never see you with anybody besides me, what about

your roommate?" "Don't have one" "really?, good mines annoying you think I could

move in with you?" I thought for a second, it had been rather lonely without kiba

around…why not? "sure"

~_~ 3 months later

I think I can fairly say,kusaka has managed to keep my mind well off of kiba, but I

occasionally find myself still thinking of momo. We've been pretty much equal at

everything, although im slightly better. Today we went training at our usual hid away spot

under a cliff, it's a small cave surrounded by so much brush people hardly ever notice it,

its nice place to just relax and train. "hey toshiro put down your stuff and lets spar, I think

I'm close to getting my zanpuktou." I put down my books and picked up my wooden

sword "really? Me to just a couple of months ago I nearly discovered it!" while I said this

a smile tugged at my lips, just thinking of kiba and how he was so quick to blame himself

made me want to smile, he's really just a selfless nice guy deep down. "wow, you really

are a genius, but I wont let you beat me this time" and so we charged, after about 10

minutes of sparring my hands started to feel very cold, then so did my whole body, wait a

second! I recognize this feeling! And just as I thought I was beginning to enter my inner

world once more, I don't even know if I blocked that last strike by kusaka. "TOSHIRO!"

I heard the dragon screaming as loud as I think he could "MY NAME IS!"

"HYOURINMARU" I heard my self yelling the last part, I felt its power swelling in my

hand, I reached up and the sword solidified, there it was, my zanpuktou. I regained

consciousness and realized I was on the floor, I also realized I no longer felt even the

slightest chill, hyourinmaru must keep me warm now, I stood up and looked around

"toushiro?" I looked behind me to see kusaka standing up, he was holding a eerily

familiar zanpuktou in his hand… "kuasaka…why?" when suddenly the room changed

and we were surround by a projection of central 46... " the decision of the central 46

chamber is done." I turned to look at the man speaking, "it is not permitted for one

zanpuktou to be wielded by two shinigami, therefore it has been decided that you two will

face each other in a sword fight, the winner keeping the sword." what was happening

quickly ran through my mind "you mean we have to fight to the death?" then someone

else spoke up, "proper personality" next was the woman next to him "appropriate ability"

then another man across the room "hyourinmaru is such a power, you should feel

honored" I instantly knew what I would choose, without hesitation "Then forget it!, if I

have to fight against kusaka ill abandon hyourinmaru!" kusaka looked shocked and turned

"Tos" he was cut off by central 46 "denied" "rejected" "impossible" the words were

coming from everywhere, I started to panic, if my mind was so praised why couldn't I

think? "Why aren't we allowed to have the same zanpuktou?" "because that's the law"

" a law in place since ancient times" you cannot go against it" "send one to exile" "you

cannot doubt" "we will not permit it" the room started to spin, they were all suddenly

yelling one thing "fight!" over and over they said it, then they faded out and kusaka

charged "hyourinmaru is mine!" before he attacked my instincts acted of their own accord

and I blocked it, when the twin zanpuktou clashed chunks of ice were sent everywhere.

Then when the mist cleared I saw kusaka, frozen. He broke out of the ice and in a strained

voice "hitsugaya…" that in itself hurt, he felt so pained by my betrayal he would no

longer call me by my first name…" I could only manage a whisper.. "kusaka.." that's

when the stealth force appeared suddenly. They drew their swords.. "hey!" I yelled it, as if

that would do anything. "who are you guys? What are..?" the man answered him "its been

decided that hits Gaya toshiro will be the wielder of hyourinmaru." kusaka panicked "the

fights not over yet! Hyourinmaru is mine!" "this is the decision of central 46." they then

drew their swords and attacked him, he was helpless against so many, they had to hold me

back from the fight. "Kusaka!" "why do I have to die? Why?" he was slashed once more

from his chin to his eye. There was nothing I could do. "I.. fought for soul society…" then

as hyourinmaru faded from his hand, he collapsed. Even though I knew it was pointless

part of me still wished to believe, so I yelled for the last time "kusaka!"

**A/N I Deeply Apologize! I no longer have a editor so if anyone wants to, just send me their email and ill send you my stories so you can edit them and send them back, so this is deeply crappy, also my internet was shut off since a week after I wrote my last chapter im sorry for the delay, I respect it if you no longer read my stuff TT adieu**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Recovery, Graduation, Reunion:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or the characters used in this work, this is simply artistic expression meant for the enjoyment of fans.**

After Kusaka disappeared, they dragged me out of the room. I was frozen. I couldn't move, couldn't think of anything. I barely heard them when they told me to keep quiet about it, and I mumbled the agreement. Afterwards, I laid in bed for hours just staring at the ceiling.

"Toshiro, what happened was not you're fault." I tensed before realizing that it was Hyourinmaru talking.

"Yes, it was. I probably just killed your true master."

"No, you are my true master; it's my fault, if I had not materialized in front of your friend then this wouldn't have happened."

"What do you mean?"

"My power was too great. Because I kept contacting you when you were near your friend, my energy started to be absorbed by him. It suppressed his own zanpuktou and created a copy of me from my reishi." I thought on this and accepted it.

~3 hours later~

I heard a knock at the door.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, please answer." I got up slowly, fixed my uniform, glanced at Hyourinmaru before strapping him onto my back and answered. When I opened the door I saw a teacher. "It has been decided that since you now have a zanpuktou, we can no longer hold you behind. You will take the final exam and become a shinigami." I was not very surprised.

"Very well then, when is the exam?"

"Next week, you will no longer attend classes and you may feel free to leave your room at any time. Also let it be known that you will not have a graduation ceremony. Is that clear?"

"Yes." he then gave a curt nod and left. I also left and headed to the cafeteria for lunch. When I was eating, the other students stared in awe at my sword. It was very unique and one could easily tell it was a zanpuktou, but I did not have time to shoot them a glare and shoo them; I could only think of how I was going to see Hinamori again. To see that smile… That has been my whole reason for this, and I couldn't wait.

~1 Week later~

A few hours after the exam, which wasn't very hard, I was told that I'd passed it. I was then told that I had been offered the position of 6th seat in squads 3,5,9,and 13. I already knew I wasn't entering squad 5, I would hinder Hinamori's promotions. I decided to join squad 13, after all I had already met the captain and he was quite nice. I was then sent to a room for size fitting since once again I was too small for the standard sized uniforms. It irks me every time they ask for my size and shake their heads. The next morning I arrived in the seiretei at the squad 13 barracks. This was it, I have finally achieved my goal. As I walked into the room I was instantly hit with the most horrible of moods and the sight of a sickly captain, a girl about the same age as Hinamori, and the third and fourths seats that I'd met earlier. Then I noticed the vice captain badge that lay on the desk.

"Hello, Captain Ukitake, I'm the new member." he looked up and managed a small smile.

"Yes, Hitsugaya-kun, sorry about the unwelcoming atmosphere, but our vice captain, Shiba Kaien, has recently passed away…" he seemed to trail off lost in thought.

I then looked at the girl and sensing her spiritual pressure I concluded: "Then is this girl to be the new vice captain?" she then jolted up and shook her head vigorously.

"No, there's no way I could ever replace Kaien-dono!" she then looked down sadly and left.

"That girl was Kuchiki Rukia, she admired Shiba-kun greatly." I nodded and turned to leave. "Wait, is there anything you need?" I stopped.

"The only thing I need is to see someone. Excuse me." he nodded and smiled.

"If it's her then she should be in the 5th squad training grounds." I nodded, surprised at his knowledge and left towards my destination.

When I arrived at the training grounds, all I could do was smile. I saw her working hard, with a new vice captain badge and bun styled hair but it was definitely her. I ran down as fast as I could and stopped right behind her. She didn't notice me but I noticed that she was swinging it wrong, so I came up from behind and wrapped my arms around her. I put my hands over hers and said, "You swing it like this." as we moved her face instantly lit up and I saw it, the smile that made me want to melt. She whipped around, and hugged me.

"Shiro-chan! I missed you." I just smiled and hugged back.

"Ya, me too."

**A/N ****sorry about the wait, my internet has been abit switchy. So anyway I heard that you like ****bigger fonts**** so there you go ;) btw if anyone gets that reference you watch waaay to much anime. Remember to R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter: 10**_

_She brings trouble_

_Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of its characters this is merely artistic expression_

_A/N I've been getting writers block recently, I apologize._

I….I honestly don't know how to even describe how I feel right now. Happiness doesn't seem like

a strong enough term for what she brought back into my life, no she brought back my life itself. Even

though we don't work together on a average basis its been about 2 years. Long enough to set a pattern to

our daily life.

First I always wake up at the crack of dawn due to habit, I quietly leave my now 3rd seat quarters

and go to the training fields. I train until about 8 and then I go to make sure momo is awake, then I return to

my barracks to receive the orders for today. afterwards at noon I would meet momo at a beautiful field of

flowers to enjoy a peaceful lunch.

Then I would return to the training grounds until sunset, finish up my paperwork and then go to

sleep just to start over again. Needless to say I've mastered my shikai and have only not been promoted to

vice captain because of the large emotional scar shiba seemed to have caused.

Today I awoke like any other day to the sunrise quickly dressed and set out to the squad 13

training grounds. On my way I couldn't help but notice the almost intentional feeling of momo's spiritual

pressure. Well she must of woken early and decided to train with me today. Then I noticed the heavily

guarded energy of a powerful hollow.

I shunpo'ed as quickly as possible to find momo tied down by the aduchas level hollow being

forced to emit her presence. "shiro chan don't come it's a trap!" honestly does she think my deduct ional

skills that inept? "for the last time hinamori.." I unsheathed my sword and with a flick of the wrist the

hollow was frozen solid, shattering I caught momo as she fell "its hitsugaya 3rd seat to you miss 5th seat" she

pouted and looked away "its not my fault your better at your shikai then me.." I sighed, looks like ill need to

correct that little theory of hers… " hinamori I thi-" I was cut off by the sudden crash and a much more high

level aduchas appeared.

It had no problem taking advantage of my surprise and running me through with its long green

bladed arm. I dropped momo and looked straight down, my vision blurred and I realized that I was

dieing…why is it that I enjoy her presence so much when it only brings troublesome tendencies?

Then I realized that the only regret I would have is not being able to save her from being the next

victim….she…was.. Screaming my name….its no use….I'm going to die… "toshiro.." wait…that voice…is

far to deep and calm to be the riled momo…. "toshiro I believe it may be to early but its now or never I

suppose. I hope you realize that I really don't like that retched hinamori momo. Then my mind snapped

back.

I was suddenly filled with strength and I stood….my injury seemed painless, my mind clear and

my reflexes sharp. "now toshiro..call out my final name, the one only entrusted to those whom I deem truly

capable of wielding me" "bankai…..daiguren…..Hyourinmaru!" I could feel but not see the vast amount of

ice that seemed to stretch in all directions and, as I grew unconscious once more.. The last thing I saw was

momo looking at me in awe. "shiro-chan…..I love…you".

I jumped up deeming it merely a dream. Then I took in the surroundings of the fourth squad room

and a sleeping momo. she was upright in a chair with a blanket draped over her shoulders…then….how much was a dream? I suddenly blushed and looked away….she was

adorable when she slept but strictly in a cute puppy way! She's only a friend….friend…. "shiro-chan….I

love you…" argh why wont it leave my mind in peace?

I grunted and shoved my face into the pillow, which apparently woke her. She sat up and smiled

"shiro-chan!" _I love you "I blushed but managed to hide it in the pillow "hinamori…did you say something _

_after I killed the hollow?" she suddenly looked nervous "of course not! don't be ridiculous!" she then _

_looked at the clock "oh dear it seems I'm late…well then cya later shiro-chan!" she dashed off _

_quickly…that confirmed it then…we are infact just friends!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter: 11**_

_Kuchiki Nobility_

_A/N I managed to squeeze some inspiration out, and yes here appears a present for you fan girls, Kuchiki Byakuya chappie! Have fun with it and sorry for the lack of hitsuhina in this chapter :\_

Above all, I didn't expect that the one the recommend me for captain of squad 10 would be Kuchiki Byakuya.

I'd only known him through glances when he came to visit his sister, even then they were stolen looks while sparring.

I have been made aware that I will not master bankai until I come of age, despite this I've been recommended for captain?

Perhaps I should ask him why, and at the same time thank him for the opportunity.

With this in mind I reported to my captain "oh Hitsugaya-kun! What great timing!" I gave him a questioning look "this is my scheduled reporting time, so here it is"

I've been run ragged with missions lately, so much so that I don't have time to report after each one. So we've scheduled specific times that I report all unreported missions instead.

"well since captain Kuchiki has been under heavy questioning as to why he's recommended someone he has yet to even meet you've been assigned to shadow him for 1 week" well….there's my chance I suppose.

"and when does this mission start?" "as soon as I tell you about it!" I simply nodded my head and turned in the report to him. "I'll report to Kuchiki then, thank you" with that I shunpoed off.

I arrived at squad 6 sooner then I expected, it seems to me that I've gotten better at shunpo without realizing it.

I entered the building and saw kuchiki sitting at his desk filling out paper work. "I'm here to report for my mission, captain Kuchiki"

he simply nodded and didn't respond for a full 10 minutes, I was about to say something when "have a seat, I'm going to be here for awhile" I pulled up a chair and sat, more nervous then I'd like to be.

~'~

Okay….I've been sitting here for FIVE hours now…just staring at the wall. Several times members of squad six have offered me some tea or snacks but I've refused.

I can understand doing paperwork, training, hell _anything_ for five hours but, nothing? I swear I'm going insane.

I even offered to help with his paperwork but he answered with a negative grunt, not even sparing me a glance.

Then he abruptly stood "hitsugaya, follow me" so I did.

_A/N okay…ik that waiting 6 months and updating with this tiny chappie is bad….but! Ive had school lately sooo… nvm I've got no excuse _;_; _also I am going to continue with Byakuya for abit. Depending on u guys's reaction is how long I continue with him. Anyway remember to R&R!_


End file.
